DMC4: A Retelling
by Snookens5
Summary: A retelling of the adventures of Nero to save whats dear to him, but with a twist? Bring in a girl named Amber who is far from average on a demon filled journey to find Dante and what do you get? A story filled with demon killing,horrible friends and arguments. That's what it is a retelling of DMC4 with an OC hope you enjoy. NxOC?- It'll probably be hinted. T for mild cussing
1. Mission 1:

_Hey guys! In the last few weeks of August I found myself bored during the late hours of the night. I started talking to some interesting people on Twitter and started playing DMC4 again! I guess that's what inspired me to write a retelling of the game. I'm mostly doing this for myself but I am posting this up, therefore if you stick around for more I hope you enjoy it. No flames, because I don't go around telling people that their stories are bad. I leave a review on what I liked and what they could improve on ~! :) I'll continue my rambling at the end so please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I'm writing here on fanfiction so I'm pretty sure you know I don't own DMC just my OC._

* * *

**Mission 1: Getting Acquainted & Demon Bashing.**

"Damn. Why do the strangest things always happen to me? One minute I'm telling Dante that he shouldn't hook up with the women from Ruby's Bar they're no good and the next were being chased by demons. And now I've lost him!" Amber was mentally killing herself for losing Dante while on a mission and in an unfamiliar place none the less.

"I should really invest in a tracking device and implant into Dante's brain because we all know he has enough room for it!" Amber yelled while slicing the head of two demons with her twin blades. "Hopefully I won't get too sidetrack with all these demons about."

One after another the demons kept on coming in large numbers making it a bit difficult for one to defeat them by themselves but that didn't prove too difficult for Amber. She was well prepared. After a few minutes Amber eradicated all the demons before her. "Quick and easy I don't see why Dante has to make a show about killing demons all the time. Oh right how could I forget that he is a show off?"

"Now if I remember correctly he said that the Opera House is supposed to be right...about here in front of a water fountain?" Amber conveniently found herself in front of said fountain and said Opera House. "Ah, beautiful there it is." She said while pointing at the colossal structure in front of her. Wasting no time she hurried towards her destination but something was off. People were screaming and running away from the church like building.

"Dante..." She crossed her arm over her chest looked down at the ground and face palmed herself with the other. "Why do you always have to make a mess of things? I'll tell you why because you know I'll clean it up that is why!" She cried in childish annoyance and disappointment.

Quickly she made her way in the direction that the people were coming from. Upon entering the Opera House, she noticed the mess that was in front of her knowing damn well that it probably wasn't like this fifteen minutes ago and that that the red clad devil hunter was behind this.

"What the...who the hell is that guy?" She whispered. Before she could further question the situation she noticed the corpse of a demon dressed in some kind of pope outfit lyingabout. "At least you got the job done, kudos bro."

"You will come to learn the meaning soon enough, but business beckons." Dante! "Adiós, kid." Dante quickly saluted the white haired stranger and took his leave."I gotta catch up to him before I lose him again. I wonder who that kid that tried shooting Dante is and why does he have white hair? His aura is even different..."

Just as she was about to leave a group of people in uniform stormed in, amongst them was a man with slicked black hair who carried a sword and a young women with red hair in a ponytail. The only one that seemed out of place was the white haired kid wearing red and blue.

"Red and blue makes purple. Why am thinking of such things at a moment like this and when did I start hiding behind curtains?! Oh right when they came in..."

"You brought this here for me?" The white haired teenager asked the young women.

"Credo requested. She yearns for your touch."

"Thanks. This blade is the best battle companion a swordsman could wish for."

He walked over to the giant case and began to assemble something that took the shape of a sword. "Fortuna Castle eh?"

"That's what the witnesses say." said the man she assumed to be Credo.

"The guy came straight from hell. His gotta hit up a couple of tourist sites."

"You just so lightly in a time of crisis? You must capture him."

"Trust me I'll get it done."

"So he's after Dante, I better get out of here. Maybe I can team up with him. Although that might prove difficult."

As the group of three was busy making preparations, the massive structure in which they were in started to shake. "Shit, what was that? Guess that means I better leave."

When Amber made it outside she noticed that the entire place was infested with demons, ripping innocent people into shreds. "I've gotta do something before the number of casualties increase and that's some baggage that I don't need."

She reached for her blades that are conceal under her shirt, ready to take action but the mystery man beat her to it. He revived his sword which roared to life and went straight into the line of fire along with his glowing blue hand. Glowing blue hand? That's odd.

He took out all the demons with ease; it even looked like he was having fun. "You look like you were having fun. I have to say, you're a good swordsman, but not as good as I am." Amber said coming out of her hiding spot with a smirk plastered on her pink lips.

"And who are you to pass that kind of judgment?" He pointed his sword towards Amber, angry clearly noticeable in his voice.

"I am no one important, passing by is all."

"If you're just passing by then take your leave now before you get hurt."

"You'd hurt a girl?"

No response.

"Hey don't walk away!"

"Give one reason why I shouldn't. I have somewhere that I need to be."

"I need your help, you see I'm looking for my-"

"Listen, what do I look like to you? Sherlock Holmes? If you need help looking for something find it on your own. I'm sure you are more than capable of doing it on your own."

The mystery man turned away and headed to where he needed to be leaving Amber with a "What the hell just happened?" expression.

"I knew this wasn't going to be easy, so why'd I expect him to willingly help? I expect too much of people, that is where my problem is. I guess I'm just going to have to follow him and hope that I bump into Dante."

* * *

_Please tell me what you think!_

_And how is school going for everyone? We just started and its crazy how we already got a four day weekend. I think its because of the Jewish New Year. I'm not sure but I hope they enjoyed their holiday!_

_I do have another story for Vampire Knight that I neglect a lot, that I will be updating this week. I wont neglect this story( as much xD) so don't worry!_

_PS: Black Ops 2, Assassins Creed 3, Assassins Creed Liberation, Resident Evil 6, PlayStation Battle Royale All Stars, DmC and Metal Gear Rising are all coming out within the next 4 months. Anyone going to pick one of these games up?_

_Twitter: Snookens5_

_R&R~!_


	2. Mission 2:

_Hi! I would love to thank those who followed/ put to their favorites/ alerted this story! Therefore I hope this means that I didn't destroy your brain cells with my terrible writing skills. It's a shame really, I love writing but I feel like my writing is mad wack xD This is why I go to school right? Better my education! Speaking of which I apparently have to learn hundreds of words for the SATs, I thought it was going to be difficult memorizing the words & their meaning, it's actually very easy. I even use them on a regular basics. Without further adieu here is chapter 2 & lets not forget the disclaimer & shout outs/thanks. I'll keep yammering at the bottom,k?_

_Disclaimer: Of course I do not own anything related to DMC, there is a reason I come to fanfiction sites. If I did own DMC there would be a crossover where Thor & Dante fight Loki & Vergil! MY IDEA NO STEALY!_

_Shout out & Thanks to: ,Nitrogen920, angelsanddemons. I haven't had time to PM you but reassure that I will! :)_

_~Enjoy!_

* * *

**Mission 2: Berial the Conquerorof Hell Fire Got His Feelings Hurt.**

"Well if I want to find Dante anytime soon I better get a move on."

For the next ten minutes everything went smoothly. Amber followed the white haired stranger without much trouble. Whenever demons appeared she'd kick them into his view so he'd get rid of them. She went completely unnoticed that was until they reached the port and the Dante guide suddenly stopped.

"Damn it all to the deepest burning part of Hell. How long have you and do you intend to follow me because I'm very annoyed at the moment."

_"He noticed me? Impressive."_

"Impressive, my prey never notices me when I'm on the hunt, kudos. And the deepest part of Hell is frozen over actually."

"..."

"Forget what I said it was a reference to The Inferno."

"For the final time how long have you and do you intend to follow me and what do you want?" He growled in a low and husky voice. He walked towards Amber until her back hit the wall.

"Answer now." He placed one arm on the wall and pointed a gun at Amber with the other, so she had no way to escape.

"I'm starting to think you like harassing women. That's not good and I'll follow you for as long as I need too." She said looking him at him straight in the eyes.

"I'm not toying with you, brat."

"Neither am I. As for what I want I already... well I tried to tell you. I need help looking for someone kid."

"I'm no kid."

"And I'm no brat. So do I get a name to compensate for this harassment?"

"No."

"Alright then kid. For the record the names Amber…Amber K, not brat."

"Fine Amber K it's not so nice to meet you I'm Nero. Happy?"She gave a quick nod along with a devilish smirk. " Now if you don't tell me who you're after, what he looks like and why you need me, Blue Rose and I are going to blow your brains out."

"Gosh, you don't have to be so mean kid. Fine listen the man that I need to find has white hair and is wearing all red leather with a huge sword and..."

Nero's anger further increased upon hearing of the man that killed His Holiness. He tightens his grip on Blue Rose and cocked back the hammer of the gun all while closing the space between Amber and himself.

"Are you associated with him? Tell me now I'm losing my patience."

"I need him because I came with him to Fortuna and I kind of need him to get back home."

"Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't kill you right now." His tone of voice was even angrier and harsher than before; he pressed the gun barrel up against Amber's head.

"First of all because I didn't kill that man they call His Holiness, the guy you're after is therefore don't go and release all your pent up rage on me. For I have done nothing to you."

"Guilty by association brat."

"Secondly! We both have the same objective in a way and the extra help and company couldn't hurt right?"

"I hope you know that I intend on killing him."

"That isn't my problem now is it?" She said while raising her hands up in self-defense.

Nero stared at Amber for what felt like the longest minute in history. He took in all the details that made her, her. From her height of five feet seven inches, her long black, pink lips to her crystal clear blue eyes. She truly was a beautiful sight.

"You're a horrible friend...fine you can come along..." Nero said removing the loaded gun from Amber's head all while releasing a long sigh. "Just don't get in the way."

"I won't get it the way; I'll be of great help to you."

"Hmm."

"Dick..." She whispered to herself.

Now that Nero and Amber somewhat established some kind of relationship they embarked on their mission to find Dante.

"Stay here. I'm going to go lower the bridge do we can get going."

"Sure thing kid."

Nero quickly made his way over to the building where the switch is supposed to be and in a matter of minutes the bridge was lowered.

_"Despite his horrible attitude he isn't half bad. Hot even...his lips...oh and his eyes! They're just gorgeous? Wait...what the hell I'm I doing thinking about such things at a moment like this? There's no time to be drooling over a guy! Anyways a guy that good looking is probably taken already... There I go again!"_

The entire time that Amber was in her head trying not to drool over Nero, the man of the hour had come and wondered what was wrong with her. "Hey." He waved his hand in front of her and got no response." Hey! If you're going to be daydreaming then you're going to be nothing but a nuisance to me. Hey are you listening K?"

After a moment of silence Amber finally gave a response. "Sorry...I was deep in thought and what did you call me?"

"Deep in thought, sure. I called you K. You know Amber K?"

"It's Knight."

"...?" Nero had a questionable look on his face.

"The K stands for Knight."

"Well then Knight let's go."

After a few moments of walking Nero and Amber walked into what looked like an abandoned town.

"Looks like there hasn't been anyone here in years." Nero said.

"My guess is ages. It's like a ghost town."

Right before them a Hell Gate which suddenly started to emit a red color.

"Let me guess more demons."

"Oh how right you are kid. How very right you are."

The flames of the demon spread far and wide, engulfing all the abandoned homes in vibrant colors of red and orange.

"Is that a fire breathing lion centaur?!" Amber asked Nero in total shock.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Ah the human world, it's been a while." Spoke the giant fire demon taking a step forward.

"Uh Nero where are you going?"

Nero casually walked past the fire demon taking his sword out and with one spin all the flames on the houses were gone.

"Great. Another show off." Amber rolled her eyes.

"How curious..." said the demon.

"Fire's bad for the complexion. I burn easily, never tan."

"When I came into this world two thousand years ago, there was no such human as the likes of you."

"Wanna make it another two thousand?"

"Silence!" Roared the demon as he swung his sword at Nero, which he easily stopped with his own.

"Futile pest, you will suffer the wrath of Berial..."

"Berial?THE CONQUEROR OF THE FIRE HELL?!" Amber exclaimed.

"The very one!"

"Last I heard you were nothing but a weakling." Amber said to herself a bit louder than she should have.

"Puny human how dare you speak to me in such a way!"

"Knight, you know him or something?" Nero asked.

"More or less."

"I'll MAKE SURE THE BOTH OF PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!"

Berial used his sword and took a big swing at the two teenagers in front of him. Thankfully Nero grabbed Amber by the waist and jumped out of the way of the attack in the nick of time.

"Oh god..." Amber mused with a smile of her face.

"Look what you did, you've angered him." Nero pointed his sword towards Berial. "Good going Knight."

"No, I think his feelings are hurt is all."Amber cheerfully said. She started to blush when she noticed that Nero was still securely holding her by the waist.

"Listen don't get in the way I'll take care of him in no time."

"But-!"

"No buts. Just stay out of the way. This Berial guy is going straight to hell."

"Fine."

As soon as the fighting had begun it soon ended, Nero being the victor of course.

"Your arm... You are not human!"

"Don't ask. Damn thing drives me crazy though."

"You are just like he was..."

"And 'he' would be...?"

"I must restore my powers." With one final roar Berial the Conqueror of Hell Fire enveloped himself in flames and disappeared into the Hell Gate.

_"Just like he was? Could 'he' possibility be talking about him...? No there's no way."_

"He left. Right when things were getting good."

"You seem disappointed and yes back into the Hell Gate."

"Is that really a gate to hell?"

"No. Those gates give demons limited access to the human word. The real Hell Gate was sealed away thousands of years ago by Sparda along with Temen-ni-gru." Amber explained.

"Temen-ni-gru?"

"Temen-ni-gru is a tower created by those who worship the devil."

"Is? So it's still around?"

"Yes and no. It is around but not visible to anyone because The Dark Knight sealed it away himself. He placed gatekeepers, fallen angels, Leviathan inside and as a precautionary measure he created the Perfect Amulet and divided it into two pieces, giving each of his twin sons a piece. Making quiet difficult for anyone who ever tries breaking the seal placed on the tower."

"His sons eh?"

"Yes... It wasn't until recent years that someone tried to resurrect the tower but that is another story for another time." Amber gave a yawn and stretched her arms over her head.

"Just who the hell are you and why do you know these things. I mean you knew who Berial was." Nero couldn't help but think that something about this girl was different. It wasn't a bad different but that fact that he was I dark about her killed him.

"As I said before I am no one. Just a simple tourist looking for her friend is all." She gave Nero a small smirk, knowing damn well that he probably knew that she was lying.

"Tourist my ass. Let's go Knight." He gracefully turned around on the balls of his feet and headed towards their next destination not knowing what could be waiting just up ahead.

"Sure thing kid."

* * *

_And there you have it ladies, gentlemen and possibly the elderly!I hope you enjoyed this remember READ & REVIEW! Well review because if you made it down here I'm assuming you read it! So REVIEW because you want people reviewing your stuff right?_

_On a video game related note:_

_Who is going to get Black Ops2? I am! :D_

_Btw borderlands 2 any good, I really want it?_

_DmC 3_

_Who is going to the New York Comic Con?_

_What elseeeee...Anyone play League of Legends? _


End file.
